


Resonance

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: kinkfest, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "voyeurism (masturbation) – he didn't think Asch knew the connection was open."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonance

Luke woke in the dark, which was somehow confusing-- he had to blink at the ceiling more than once before the odd afterimage of candlelight faded away. The inn was quiet around him, the night outside the window was showing only the faintest hints of dawn, their appointment with Astor wasn't until much later in the afternoon-- in short, he thought irritably, there was no reason for him to be awake. Yet he was, awake and restless, and he scowled into the shadows as he tossed and turned and tried to breathe.

His head throbbed, once, and he lifted a hand to rub at it. And there, _that_ was a possibility, wasn't it? For all that Asch hadn't contacted him lately, it didn't mean he wasn't going to try something again--

And as if thinking of it had made it happen, Luke suddenly had that incredibly _weird_ feeling of someone else in his head again-- not quite double-vision, not quite a headache. Wincing instinctively, he closed his eyes and found himself looking out of someone else's.

The room was dim, small-- Luke could have believed it was the same inn, if he hadn't known they'd taken all of the available rooms. It must have been close, though, because the sky was the exact same shade of near-black, even more so because of the single candle burning near the door, and Asch was--

Oh. Well. Asch was definitely in bed. With, uh.

Luke _really_ didn't think that Asch was contacting him deliberately this time.

He tried to-- to do something, clear his throat or just go _away_, but he'd never been able to figure out how their connection worked, much less been able to control it. So he couldn't even so much as look away while Asch slid his hand out of his pants and reached for the ties that held them closed. Slid them down, took himself in hand again, and sighed brokenly as his breath caught in his throat-- or maybe that was Luke's breath, because it apparently wasn't only _sight_ that they were sharing, and, uh. _Damn_. Asch's grip was subtly different from his own. Harder, rougher. He moved faster, like he just wanted to get it over with-- and that was a shame, really, because, yeah. Maybe it was just the extreme weirdness of the situation, but it certainly never felt like _that_ when Luke did it by himself.

Asch bit his lip when he came-- bit _their_ lip, enough that Luke tasted blood.

As their breath slowed, Asch relaxed back into the lumpy mattress, blinked lazily up at the ceiling-- and then he froze, eyes gone wide, while Luke suddenly gained the impression of a whole lot of eyes staring right at him. There was a moment of complete stillness, inside and out, and then a flash of near-panic followed by a violent mental _shove_ that had Luke blinking up at the ceiling of his own tiny room at their inn, hand curled limply in his own sticky shorts, breath still catching faintly on every other exhale.

He continued to blink up at that ceiling, then rolled over with a groan and buried his face in the pillow. If he was really, _really_ lucky, maybe they wouldn't run into each other any time soon. Because if he'd thought the bastard was cranky _before_\--


End file.
